The invention relates to the exhaust connection for a marine stern drive unit and particularly concerns a two-piece non-connecting exhaust coupler.
Marine stern drive units generally utilize a flexible bellows to connect between the ends of the respective exhaust pipes of the engine and drive unit. The flexible bellows provides a sealed continuous passageway. But since marine stern drive units generally not only require movement for steering and for trim adjustment, they also require an extreme movement for tilt up or launch. This requires a flexible bellows which has a large range of flexibility. When a sufficient range of flexibility is provided, the bellows may have a tendency to sag as well as to wear excessively.